


The Lord of Hollows

by DecepticonDrone



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knights - Freeform, Multi, Non-Canonical, Sadism, Shakespearean Language, Undead, Worship, unkindled ash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: Sometime after the First Flame has been usurped, a group of undead who call themselves the Revolt seek to find and assassinate the bearer of the title Lord of Hollows.
Relationships: Anri of Astora/Ashen One, Ashen One/Yuria of Londor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Lord of Hollows

As the undead knight walked past the illusionary wall in Anor Londo, he smirked behind his helmet. He had heard morbid tales of the one who usurped the fire and became a Lord of Hollows. A powerful pyromancer who did not in any capacity lack the cunning or crueltry to rule over the world’s unruliest of hollows. Receiving word from the Revolt that the Lord of Hollows was currently in Anor Londo for an unknown purpose, the knight had set off. Many hollows had attempted to stop him from reaching the chamber, but in vain.  
The knight walked down the long corridor lined with tall statues, slowing his steps when he heard muffled voices coming from the room at the end of the hall.  
“Doth thee remember the day of our wedding? The Rite of Avowal I performed to maketh thee mine?” Asked a soft feminine voice.  
“I do remember.” A male voice answered, sounding fondly entranced.  
The knight crept closer to the chamber, keeping his eyes focused on the end of the hall. Unfortunately for him he did not notice the tall statues whose heads had turned to follow his movement. Before he knew it, he heard the sound of chameleon spells dispelling and was pinned to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Two knights with imposing black armor dragged him forward into the chamber, led by another more ornately black armored knight. He struggled, but in vain.  
Looking up at the owners of the two voices he had heard speaking before, he saw a maiden almost as pale as snow with long white curly hair and luscious pouting lips. He also saw a man in elite knight armor who was holding the maiden’s hands. He frowned at the elite knight, believing in his initial assumption foolishly.” So thou art the Lord of Hollows?” He asked the knight.” You do not look liketh a master pyromancer to me. You seemeth more akin to a Knight of Astora.”  
The Astora Knight let out a huff and turned his helm covered head towards the maiden.” So this is who was sent to kill you? They woefully underestimate you.” He said to her and squeezed her hands gently, rubbing his thumbs over the tops of them in a soothing motion.  
The arrogant knight scoffed.” That fragile maiden? Lord of Hollows? Usurper of Fire? Surely you jest?”  
This made the Astora Knight and the other hollow knights that surrounded him irate. They quickly pulled out their swords, using them to make the captured knight raise his head.” Say the word and I will send him back to the grave.” The dark ornately armored hollow knight leader stated with malice in her voice.  
The woman placed her black gloved hands over the one that tightly gripped her sword, guiding it away from the arrogant knight’s throat and having it put back into its sheath.” I would ask thee to wait dear Myrth. I wisheth to ask this arrogant fool a few questions before his execution.” She said and kneeled to the arrogant knight’s level.  
The Astora Knight stood at her side still poised to end the foolish aspirant assassin if he made any sudden movements. His sword was peculiar and nothing like the arrogant knight had ever seen before. It’s copper was discolored to a sea green and a circle with odd symbols adorned it. He flinched in surprised when the maiden, the Lord of Hollows, spoke to him.  
“Doth thee not seeth a Lord of Hollows before thee? This innocent disguise causes thee nay concern? Intriguing. I hadst desired a knight of thy reputation wouldst proveth cunning'r than the rabble.” She said and smiled at the captive knight." It seemeth the undead of the Revolt hath sent thee on a fools errant, little knight." She spoke softly as she brushed her fingers against the side of his helm.  
A doleful expression graced her features as she continued to brush her fingers against the nicks and scratches of his helmet." Thou art merely a canary for thy leaders. You poor soul, wasted by thy leaders for nothing but a mere glimpse at mine own false visage."  
Her voice was like a sirens song to the knight now. Even through his metal helm he could feel calming heat radiating from her, like that of a bonfire. She was speaking the truth about his leaders. He could feel the truth behind those words resonating deep in his soul. The bravado he had stormed this place with was now replaced by a soul crushing dread." You speak the truth, Lord of Hollows. I hadst mine own suspicions that this mission was to be a suicidal one. I accepted that fate before, but now that I gaze upon thy visage, my soul it doth twist with regret and fear. Have mercy upon me, Lord of Hollows, for I am a fool." He begged as his hands shook.  
A satisfied smile graced the Lord of Hollows face as she heard his plea. Her gaze shifted from his helm to his shaking hands, they were calloused and scarred from hard work. With a considering hum she stood." Perhaps thee can proveth thy worth, if so thou may live and serve me. Doest this proposition intrigue thee?"  
The knight frantically nodded and bowed his head to her." If proving mine worth would spare my foolish self from being discarded, I would be honored to prove myself to thee." His voice even quivered as he spoke.  
The Lord of Hollows motioned for a woman dressed in black to approach." Yuria taketh this poor soul Irithyll Dungeon and testeth his skills. If he showeth promise, return to me with him armored properly for a Knight of Londor. Anri and I shall maketh our way to our temporary home in the meantime." She commanded.  
The woman named Yuria nodded and bowed to the Lord of Hollows." It will be done my liege. If thou would follow me, sir knight." She declared, beckoning the kneeling knight to follow her.  
Soon after Yuria and the foolish knight disappeared down the hallway, the Lord of Hollows turned to the ornately armored black knight. Her expression was that of sadistic delight." Maketh an example out of him Myrth. The Revolt shall find him shattered, burnt, and hollowed to madness. Am I understood?" She stated coldly.  
Myrth kneeled to the Lord of Hollows and sighed reverently as her liege's fingers brushed against her helm's cheek." It will be done."


End file.
